


Wearing the Captain's Colours

by Endellion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endellion/pseuds/Endellion
Summary: It takes Steve awhile to realise that Tony is wearing his colours...





	Wearing the Captain's Colours

Steve didn’t really notice at first. He didn’t care for fashion and Tony wasn’t his favourite person when they first met in a high stakes scenario. But he and Tony became friends and at some point, he started to notice. You see, Tony wore a tie with red, blue, and white stripes. Steve thought it looked nice, but there was no significance to it in his mind. Similarly, when Tony wore a navy blue suit with a red tie and white shirt, it just seemed like another of his bespoke suits.

Eventually it became more pointed and even Steve couldn’t fail to see what Tony was doing. Or rather, wearing. Tony wore cufflinks that looked like Steve’s- Captain America’s- shield. Tony wore a blue tie with red stripes and a white star. Tony wore a belt buckle that had a C and an A separated by a star.

Of course, Tony was patriotic in a sense. He had stopped weapon production because even as the ‘Merchant of Death’ he had believed that the weapons were going to the USA’s military to protect American soldiers, not their enemies. He protected people and his country was important to him. He was not the type to wear flag-covered garments in a show of that patriotism.

Steve could pretend not to notice to anyone else, but he couldn’t deny to himself that the sight of Tony in his colours did something to him. It was like a warmth through his veins, a pressure in his chest.

He tried not to leer, tried to be respectful, but his eyes followed Tony with hunger. Then Tony threw subtlety aside. The first time that he wore a t-shirt with Steve in his Captain America uniform on it, Steve thought he was going to spontaneously combust. Tony wore Captain America socks. He wore a baseball cap with Steve’s face on it. It was simultaneously the hottest and most trying thing that Steve had ever experienced. He wanted to peel all of the themed clothing off Tony.

It all came to a head one night in the communal living room. It was movie night and Tony had come in wearing Captain America themed pyjamas. He sat on the love seat next to Steve who was staring at the television set without seeing a single thing happening.

After the movie ended everyone started to make their way out. Tony hadn’t moved but he looked lost in thought. As voices disappeared down the hallways, Tony blinked and looked over at Steve. “Aren’t you going to bed too, Cap-!” Tony’s words were cut off with a kiss. Steve pressed his mouth to Tony’s for one long moment before pulling back. Tony made a small noise when their lips separated.

“I’m sorry, Tony. But you just- gah! You keep wearing my colours, my shield, my-” This time it was Tony that kissed Steve. This kiss was longer, lips sliding and teeth nipping gently at bottom lips and the hint of tongue flicking along the seam. They parted, mere millimetres of space between them.

“I thought you’d never notice.” Tony smirked and Steve narrowed his eyes before pushing forward into another kiss. Tony fell backwards to lay haphazardly against the couch, Steve’s weight bearing him down as he enthusiastically wrapped his lower legs around Steve’s waist. Tony’s hands sunk into Steve’s short blond hair, tugging gently at the strands.

Tony couldn’t believe it had worked. Okay, so it wasn’t the most straight-forward approach, but it wasn’t exactly subtle either. At first Tony had been nervous about meeting his childhood (and adulthood, shut-up) crush. He had felt bitter, too, that this Captain America was the man that Howard preferred to him and to which Tony could never compare to. After everything with the battle in New York though, they had started to get to know each other and Tony’s candle of a crush turned into a wildfire of longing.

He didn’t know how to tell Steve or if the man from the 40’s would even be interested in another guy. So he did the only thing he could think of. He started wearing Steve’s colours. Then nods to his uniform like a shield pin on his lapel or the shield cufflinks. Finally, when Steve hadn’t said a single word on the subject, Tony had decided he was being too subtle. Out came the Captain America themed clothing. It wasn’t all that he wanted though.

Although he was absolutely never, ever, going to say it, he really wanted to wear Steve’s clothing. He wasn’t small although he was definitely shorter than Steve and all he could think was how comfy Steve’s sweaters would be to cosy up in. He had his eye on the prize. Steve in his bed and Steve’s clothes on his body.

Steve distracted Tony from his thoughts by twisting his tongue with Tony’s in a way that, quite frankly, should have been illegal. Tony thought dizzily that it probably was illegal in some countries. Tony indulged a few moments more before taking his courage (and heart) in his hands and pulled back. “Bedroom, Cap?” He said it lightly as though the answer didn’t matter.

Steve looked at him, eyes serious and dark for a second. Then he smirked. “Only if you don’t call me ‘Cap’ in bed.” Tony gaped at him and then laughed.

***

The next morning Steve was making coffee while the others lounged around the communal kitchen with different forms of breakfast from bacon to cereal. Tony stumbled in, sweater hanging to his thighs and sleeves falling to the tips of his fingers. He yawned and lifted one long sleeve to wipe at his eyes before squinting in Steve’s direction and making grabby hands for the coffee. Steve held onto the mug as Tony cupped it, leaning to kiss Tony’s forehead before releasing the mug. Tony smiled up at him sleepily.

Around the kitchen, the Avengers began passing money around, with Natasha getting the lion’s share. Steve and Tony ignored them.


End file.
